naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Zach the Hedgehog
'''Zach the Hedgehog '''is a twelve year-old, anthropomorphic green hedgehog who is a close friend and young protege to Sonic the Hedgehog, and a member of the New Freedom Fighters. Information Box Background Physical Appearance Zach is a young anthropomorphic hedgehog with green fur with exceptions of his chest, arms, and muzzle with a light-yellow highlight on his quills, and light-blue eyes. He also has peach skin on his chest, muzzle, and arms. He has five head quills dropping from the back of his head, two small quills at the top of his forehead, two quills protruding from his back drooping downward, and a short tail that's designed like a small lightning bolt. For attire, Zach wears a pair of light-weight, hyper friction resistant green sneakers, with a white strap, white cuffs, grey soles with light-yellow toecaps, and a triangular, silver buckle on each shoe. He also wears a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. Personality Zach is a fun-loving, adventurous, and heroic hedgehog who loves to go on adventures and likes to run. He is also hot-headed, pugnacious, and strong-willed when he see a challenge and always having a fun attitude to enjoy a fight. However, he can be serious when there is a serious threat and tends to face it what ever it takes. Meeting Sonic the Hedgehog when he was seven, he was inspired by the hedgehog's bravery and dreams to be like him. After meeting and training under Sonic's tutelage, Zach follows Sonic and Tails on any adventure and would risk his life to protect them and any other friend he makes. Zach also shows genuine kindness and sincere bravery when it comes to his friends. Since making many friends, Zach shows a heroic and protective personality when his friends are in danger or threatened, and hurries to their aid, showing that he always puts others before his own well-being. Zach likes running, playing soccer, and spending time with friends, but dislikes evil, being slow, losing, and people picking on little kids. His favorite food is white rice, vegetables, and dairy, but dislikes meat. History Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities *Super Speed **Accelerated Healing **Homing Attack **Molecular Vibration **Spin Dash **Spin Jump **Supercharged Brain Activity **Vortex Creations *High Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes *Minor Super Strength *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Durability *Sharp Quills Combat Skills *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Other Skills *Piloting Skills *Expert Extreme Gear rider *Proficient EnerBeam wielder *Grinding Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy **Chaos Control Transformations *Lightning Aura Mode Equipment * Relationships Friends/Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend and Mentor, also older brother figure) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Close friend and teammate) *Knuckles the Echidna (Close friend) *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Big the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Sticks the Badger *Spartan Family **Sam Spartan *New Freedom Fighters *The Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Silver the Hedgehog (Friendly rival) *Blaze the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog (Rival in speed) *Rouge the Bat (to a degree) *E-123 Omega Rivals *Silver the Hedgehog (Friendly rival) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Rival in speed) *Jet the Hawk Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Doctor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *Metal Sonic *Doctor Eggman Nega *Team Hooligan *The Babylon Rouges *Black Doom *The Black Arms *The Nocturnus Clan *The Shadow Vipers *The Deadly Seven *Lyric the Last Ancient Former Enemies *Chaos Background in Other Media * See Also * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mobian Category:Hedgehogs Category:New Freedom Fighters Category:Team Sonic Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Speed Type Characters